Jadin: this is my life
by Hudine
Summary: GV Yaio OC Ever wonder where you came from? What you are and where you alone? What happens when chance or fait, if you believe in such things answers some of these questions for you, and all you want is more? My name is Jadin, and this is my story.
1. Intro

Title: Jadin, this is my life

Rating: PG

Author: Hudine

Paring:

Warnings: an OC fic

Spoilers: None

Summary: Ever wonder where you came from? What you are and where you alone? What happens when chance or fait, if you believe in such things answers some of these questions for you, and all you want is more? My name is Jadin, and this is my story.

Disclaimer: Not mine, only borrowing the characters for a little harmless fun. No money was made and no copyright infringement was intended.

Authors Notes: It's 4am I haven't slept properly in 3 weeks so don't ask me where this came from.

Dedications and credits: To all my fellow insomniacs who can't sleep and really has to write down every detail.

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

_**Chapter 1**_

_My name is Jadin, and this is my story..._

It was a busy space port, traders, bounty hunters, smugglers and the like of all shapes, sizes and species could be found here. There was a busy promenade, massive crowds of aliens selling their wears and the odd outlet to the shady bars where the undesirable people were to be found. The odd scattered plant life, and fountain could be seen in the city like dome where the promenade was situated, and if you looked up you could see the surrounding space through the crystal clear force field dome, loads of ships passing through like it wasn't even there as they docked or headed out into space. 

_Oh look there I am!_

Zooming in on a tall man, very fat, who wore expensive looking clothing, with purple scaly skin and yellow eyes.

_No not him! That's my master Yotoshi, he's a famous trader/smuggler, one of the richest too. No look down._

Tilting down to see a walking pile of creates about 3 feet high. Then it stumbles and a little boy is revealed to have been carrying the pile. He is around three feet, with wild spiky brown almost black hair that went up in the shape of a flame; his frame was too skinny as if been severely under fed, yet there was a spark in his big dark eyes. He had a large brown almost black fury tail that was currently being used to stack up the boxes again, as well as his little hands. His black t-shirt with jean-like trousers hung on him and was tattered, and one white boot almost had a whole in the toe, while the other had part of the soul hanging off.

_Yep that's me. Being a slave isn't easy, specially when your every instinct screams at you to not take orders, fight, or eat. But where I get them from I don't know, after all I've only ever been a slave, and I really don't remember ever having parents. In fact I've never even seen someone the same species before. I get fed no more or less than the rest of the slaves do which really isn't bad considering what most get, but it's never even close to enough. I'd probably be dead by now if I wasn't so good at lifting stuff, fixing things, hacking, as well as picking locks and pockets._

"Watch it you stupid monkey!"

"Sorry sir."

_Sorry I didn't trip and knock you over onto that big fat ass of yours._

"Go on I'm finished with you, head off to the ship and help get everything stalked up."

"Yes sir."

_Three bags full sir._

The boy ran off in the direction of the space port, while someone approached Yotoshi, hooded in brown robes it was hard to make out any features other than a humanoid shape.

"A very interesting little slave you have there. How much to take the scrawny little runt off your hands?"

"The boy is not for sale."

"But surely everything has it's price. I will pay you handsomely after all Saiyans are hard to come by."

"In that case thirty million credits, no less."

"But that price is worth a hundred slaves."

"The boy is Saiyan, maybe one of the last. He is worth a hundred slaves, just by status alone."

"Twenty million, take it or leave it."

"Fine, twenty million."

"Good, glad you came to your senses, I shall have the money transferred to your account. Send the boy to the east docks, hanger thirty-two."

_And just like that I was sold just like an expensive slab of meat to a fancy restaurant. Although looking back I was glad he didn't want to eat me, too skinny anyway._

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

Jadin showed up at the space dock looking confident but inwardly was trembling like a leaf. He looked around to see a small passenger ship that was designed for one person, but a small boy like him would be able to squeeze in. He approached the ship and looked around him and found the same cloaked figure his old master had been talking too. The figure held out one hairy black hand and held up the boy's chin and looked him over.

"Yes, you look just like the monkey prince. My master will be pleased how well his experiment has gone along."

"Experiment?"

"DON'T TALK BACK UNLESS SPOKEN TOO BOY!" The man struck Jadin hard across the cheek, Jadin really didn't feel it hardly at all but experience taught him worse follows, if he doesn't act as if it has, so he flinches back and holds onto the flesh as if in great pain. This seemed to please his attacker, who grabbed him and brought him into the ship, closing all doors behind him. "The master will be pleased to have you back, may even reward me."

It wasn't long before the space ship took off and headed out into space, to an unknown destination.

_Well little did I know it then but my whole life was about to be changed forever...._

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

Jadin awoke to the sound of an alarm blaring and looked around to find him curled up in the small cock pit. There was another ship attacking them, and the man that bought him was currently engaged in firing lasers at the other ship. He made a direct hit then the other ship blew up but not before it launched a torpedo that hit their engines taking out hyper drive and life support.

"Darn space pirates."

"How much air we got left?"

"Enough to get to that planet over there, it seems to have a breathable atmosphere. Also untouched by Frieza, very uncommon for this part of the galaxy. All the better for us."

As the ship made it's decent into the atmosphere of the green and blue planet below, Jadin remembered suddenly about the other man's comment about the monkey prince. He looks like him? An experiment? Could he be the same species of the much feared solider of Frieza, the legends call the monkey prince? He didn't even know who he was or what species, just that people still tell their children stories of the man to scare them into going to bed at night.

There was a loud impact and Jadin was thrown across the cockpit and banged his head, there was blood oozing out of his forehead and he was seeing double, but he got up to see that his companion had been killed on impact as a branch had forced it's way through the windshield, impaling the man through the head and blood and bits of brain could be seen splattered around him. There was a light flashing with an odd beeping on the control panel, Jadin headed over and red the writing. Seeing it was bad real bad, he staggered out off the impact whole made by the tree and made it about ten feet before the ship exploded.

Jadin didn't know what to do, he was dizzy his head was throbbing, but in the distance he could see some sort of dwellings. He made his way over with a brand new determination and got within ten feet where a small crowed had gathered to see what the noise had been. Jadin looked and oddly noticed there was a tall man there who also seemed to have a tail, but that was all he could see or think as the world turned to darkness and he blacked out.

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

A/N: Yes I know it was a short chappy but it seemed like the right place to end it. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Welcome to Earth

_**Chapter 2**_

_In the CC building, in the medical bay...._

Bulma sat in front of a computer, as Vegeta stood against the wall. He was looking at one of the beds, where a young Saiyan boy lay. It wasn't so much that the boy was saiyan that puzzled him. After all Vegeta wasn't stupid, he may only know of him and Kakarott being left, but there were always a few that escaped and slipped the net of any purged planet with space flight capabilities. So chances where there are some of his race still out there. No what puzzled him was, other than this boy was severely underfed, and had the mark of a slave tattooed on his arm; he was looking at a younger version of himself. He didn't have any siblings, and was certain he had never fathered any children other than the ones he had here on earth. But it was quite obvious the boy was of royal blood, he even smelled like it to him.

"Well tests show the boy Goku found isn't just related to you--"

"What are you talking about, there is no way he could be related to me!"

"If you'd let me finish Vegeta!" Bulma gave Vegeta a look and he fell silent begrudgingly. "I was going to say he isn't just related to you, he is you."

"WHAT!"

Breaking that news to Vegeta was worth everything just for Bulma to see the look on her ex-husband's face. "I've checked three times over, the boy genetically other than a few minor discrepancies that can be explained away through cloning or equipment error, the boy is essentially well you. My best guess is he's a clone, the pilot of that ship was from a race that you claimed died out over forty years ago--"

"Yes, I killed the last one myself."

Bulma ignored his outburst and continued, "it is most likely someone is for some reason cloning dead or dieing races."

"When that boy wakes up I want answers."

"Vegeta, don't do anything to hard on the boy, it's very likely he doesn't know anything."

"We will see."

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

_Some 60 years ago, on Vegeta-Sei...._

A man who looked no more than thirty, with black spiky hair, and a scar on his cheek, walked through the launch bay looking around to make sure no one was watching. Sneaking up to one of the space pods he opened a hatch he took out from his pocket, a test-tube with some sort of green liquid in it, then he pulled out an electronic notepad. It was full off all sorts of complex mathematical formulas, and the top was entitled in Sayago, _'Project Kakarott'_. With a smile he encoded the pad, set them in the pod, then sealed up the hatch again, and made a bee line out of there.

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

_Back to the present at CC..._

Jadin's eyes fluttered open to find himself looking up at a white ceiling, the smell of disinfectant and medicinal stuff heavy in the air. He knew without looking or asking he was in a medical facility. He could smell another in the room, male, sent seemed familiar somehow. Weakly he got up and looked around him to the direction the smell was drifting from, then almost fell back down in surprise. Thinking he was imagining things he blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. This didn't help any as the grown-up version of himself who was leaning against the wall, was now smirking. Looking over his body quickly he noticed a small scar where his enslavement chip was located that wasn't there before.

"We took it out."

"Em thanks, I think..."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jadin, who are you and why do you look like me?"

Vegeta's smirk widened as he approached the young boy who looked painfully familiar. "I was about to ask you the same question."

Jadin was scared by the powerful aura emitting from the man beside him, but out of instinct didn't show it. "Look I don't know anything, all I know is I was sold like cattle, very expensive cattle, and the guy on that ship was just a broker. Someone paid a lot of money for me Mr, so they will come looking for me."

"You talk as a slave," Vegeta spat. "Have some pride in who and what you are."

"I've only ever been a slave. I don't remember having any parents and my earliest memory was stacking my former master's ship and I couldn't have been more than two at the time." Jadin answered softly almost ashamed. "He never would tell me anything of my origins just that he bought me of some rare slave dealer, said it was daylight robbery at the price he got me for and to go back to work." Thinking back he added, "anytime I came across someone that knew what I was, they got this weird look of complete terror and they ran as soon as they seen me."

Vegeta looked very satisfied at the last comment. He knew all to well why, also examining the boy's ki he knew he was telling the truth. "So they should, you are a Saiyan."

"A what?"

"A Saiyan. You are from a once feared and proud warrior race, until Frieza destroyed our home world, all but wiping us out. I am Prince Vegeta of the Planet Vegeta-Sei, me and the one who found you, Kakarott, are the only full blooded Saiyans left. That was until you showed up. Take pride in what you are."

"Wow! Your the monkey prince that they still keep telling stories about. No wonder everyone is afraid of me, people still tell stories of you to frighten children at night."

"Nice to know I still have a reputation," Vegeta almost chuckled. "If you feel up to it there are fresh clothes for you that should fit. You can come with me and have a proper meal, you obviously have been starved your whole life to keep you weak. You'll need some meat on those bones if I'm going to train you, after all your a free man now. Would be good if you can keep it that way."

_It was as I had dressed and followed Vegeta that day and met his family, I was taken in right away as a part of that family; I started to realise what the true meaning of freedom was._

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

Jadin sat down at the table after having been introduced to the family and started eating hesitantly as if he expected to have it taken away at any moment.

"So how old are you Jadin?"

"About seven I think, maybe eight. I don't know really, mam."

"I told you already call me Bulma, being called mam makes me feel old."

"Sorry, old habits die hard I guess." Jadin had never really been talked to, more ordered around, for once he was glad his translator chips works for input and output and not just in, like a lot of slaves.

Avoiding the subject Bulma added, "I'll show you your room later, it's all fixed up for you, there is a good view of the stars from there, since every Saiyan I've met seems to like to look at them. You can stay as long as you like."

"Well it's nice to be free and all but I'm worth a lot of money, someone's going to come looking for me."

Vegeta snorted and Bulma added as unconcerned as could be, "oh don't worry about that, Vegeta will take care of them. He's a lot better a deterrent than the guard dog," Bulma added as a joke.

Vegeta looked to the black shaggy Labrador cross Nighty (Night for short), that Trunks had bought Bulma for her two years ago for her birthday; who currently had the cat bikini, between his two paws and was licking her fur clean for her. "A hamster would make a better guard dog than that thing." The more embarrassing thing was that he bought it off Kakarott, who had saved it and a whole other litter of them from drowning in a river in the middle of a sparring session. Does he have no pride?

"Oh there is a full moon in a couple days, thought I better warn you," Trunks added between biting into a chicken leg.

"Moon... I've never seen a moon. Anytime I where near one I was always locked up in the middle of the ship with no explanation why."

"That's because every time a saiyan looks at a full moon they turn into a giant ape." Trunks clarified.

"Oh, well guess that makes sense."

Jadin then smelt another person coming, they smelt oddly like they where both male and female at the same time. Not like the smell of sex, but like they really where both. The door opened and a tall man with dark spiky hair came in, he had a sad look about him that looked oddly wrong like it didn't belong there. It was when he seen the tail he knew this was the same man he seen before he blacked out.

Goku sat down on the floor and flung a backpack down on the floor then started cuddling the big shaggy dog who proceeded to lick Goku's face, who smiled a little but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Goku? Are you ok? You look horrible... And you didn't reach for the food either..." Bulma questioned her oldest and dearest friend.

"I'm not hungry."

Everyone but Jadin fell over anime style. Even Vegeta started to seem worried about the gentle, normally excessively happy, and always hungry giant.

Bulma was down to him in a shot hugging him and feeling his forehead to see if he was running a fever. "What's wrong."

"I just left Chi-Chi."

"And your unhappy about dumping that harpy, bitch from hell?"

"Vegeta!!" Bulma scolded. "Never mind him. Oh Goku why? What happened?"

"Oh it's not leaving her I'm upset about... The way things where going it was going to happen."

"Then what?" Bulma asked softly.

"Your not going to like this." Goku took a deep breath. "I came home and found her stinking of your so called boyfriend Yamcha. I could smell the sex on her, and I found him in the closet hiding naked and stinking of her and sex."

Bulma got mad at Yamcha, and felt bad for Goku while Vegeta was barely restraining laughter, he never liked the weakling prick.

"So what happened?" Bulma asked annoyed.

"I got really really angry and I--I..."

"You didn't?" Bulma asked in shock.

"I did.... I formed a ki ball out of some insane instinct that took, over I wasn't in control... I blasted his balls off literally. With an almost surgical aim... cause other than the scorch marks, that was the only damage I inflicted."

Vegeta really couldn't take it anymore and he fell out of his chair in roars of laughter, "I... didn't... know... you had... it... in you... Kaka...rott!" He caught his breath again, "done like a true saiyan!"

Somehow Vegeta's approval and amusement on the situation cheered Goku up a little, and there was a spark returned to his eyes that was missing before.

Bulma tried to look at both men disapprovingly but failed. "Oh what's the point in scolding either of you. You've actually done the female population of this planet a favour, they will get over it. He's had it coming from the first time he cheated on me. In fact Vegeta almost done it for you just before we got together."

"Stupid Onna should have let me do it then." He looked at her and smirked, "least you got to know what it's like to be with a real man."

"DAD!" Bra shouted out in a disgusted tone.

Vegeta's smirk got wider, and headed up to Goku and picked him up of the floor. "Come Kakarott, lets go spar." He then dragged him out side with him.

"Typical male, thinks beating the shit out of things will solve everything."

_Well I have to say my first real meeting with Goku was kind of weird but the situation was really funny and it broke the ice for me. Seeing how these people have their own problems to deal with, and can take things in good humour, well it kind of made me realise that I could do this, even if I do screw up. Also out of the whole time I've known Vegeta, I think that is the only time I have ever seen him give out into full unadulterated laughter. Then again Vegeta always did almost lovingly called Goku a clown, and he wasn't far off cause if there was one thing he was good for it was a good laugh at something. I guess I seen it sparking between the two from when I first saw them together. Guess that's why I was the only one that saw it coming..._

{|}xxxxx|}::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

A/N: Well finally decided on a direction this fic is going. Hope you like. Please review *gives puppy eyes*


	3. Curosity Killed the Cat

_**Chapter 3**_

Several months passed, Jadin wasn't so skinny anymore and had started basic training, showing the same amazing capacity to gain strength in battle that Goku has. Now he had a well toned body for a eight year old, and was getting very good at detecting ki, and predicting attacks, but still didn't have a very measurable amount of power, although that was increasing more and more each day.

Goku had moved into CC and was staying in the opposite room to Vegeta, and the two seemed to be unconsciously seeking each other's company out more and more. In fact these days it seemed where you found one there was the other not far behind. This amused Jadin to no end as he was the only one that seemed to know why, and really didn't understand why the pair didn't just admit it to themselves.

Chi-Chi and Goku's divorce finalised a week ago, and Yamcha still wasn't speaking to Goku, but the rest of the gang surprisingly forgave Goku after a few months. Bulma was seeing a new man named Tom, Dick, Harry? No one really cared what his name was, she seemed to have a new one every week these days.

Never having parents of his own Jadin was now calling Vegeta, 'Dad', because he never had one of his own, and they looked so much a like everyone assumed Jadin was his son anyway. Everything was going well for the young Saiyan, that was until it finally happened.

Jadin lay back on the grassy hill trying his best to keep up with the action above him. Up in the air his Dad and Goku was sparring in SSJ2 form. Vegeta insisted that Jadin watched them spar as often as possible, in the hopes that he will pick up some moves. It was spring time up in the mountains, and it was easily Jadin's favourite time of year. The intoxicatingly sweet smell of flowers, fresh grass, pine trees, and life, surrounded him. Goku liked it out here too which was why they normally came here to spar. His tail lazily swished about on the grass beside him as he basked in the heat of the sun.

Life here was good, and for the first time in his young life he was happy.

But then he looked over to the side and saw something he was hoping he would never see. There was a ship breaking orbit, from the north sector of the galaxy it looked like. Tracking it as it descended into the atmosphere he seen it land somewhere to the west of them. Reaching out with his ki sensing abilities he found there was two people. Not very powerful probably just scouts.

Vegeta and Goku dropped back into normal saiyan mode and landed beside Jadin, they where also as it seems making the same observations.

"Do you think they've come for me Dad?" Jadin asked dumbly, he decided a long time ago it was easiest to act dumb like his 'Uncle Goku', that way it was easier to surprise people. If they think low of your intelligence people tend to under estimate your abilities in battle.

"Most likely." He turned to Goku, "take Jadin home, I want to catch up with those scouts. I need some answers from them and I'd rather the kid wasn't around."

Jadin was about to protest but before the words left his mouth Vegeta was off and Goku was ITing them back to CC.

Vegeta landed outside the ship and crossed his arms and gave his best intimidating look as the gangplank lowered. Two cat like humanoid creatures walked out and took one look at Vegeta, screamed, scrambled to get back in the ship and instead knocked into each other and fell flat on their asses. Vegeta just smirked as Goku appeared beside him, then walked up to the two dazed cat creatures and picked them up by the scruff of their necks.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in." He held back a snigger as he recognised the two cowering scouts. "Shin and Kin, long time no see. How are you guys? See you've got a new ship, must be doing well for yourselves now there is no more Frieza out there to put a dampener on things."

"You know those two?" Goku asked dumbly.

"Oh yea, we go a long way back," Vegeta answered almost cheerfully.

"Did Raditz get a haircut?" One asked, only to be smacked upside the head by the other.

"You know they always said curiosity killed the cat. For your information Raditz is dead, that's his younger brother Kakarott. He's a lot more powerful than both his brothers put together."

They both gulped haven run into Raditz and Turles in their journeys. "Look Vegeta, we aren't in that business anymore! Whatever it is you want to know we don't know anything!"

"That's a laugh, the day the cat don't have it's nose stuck into places it don't belong. Besides who said anything about information, maybe I just want a friendly chat with two of my oldest friends."

"We both know what a friendly chat with a saiyan means!" Kin stated.

Goku looked confused, "what they talking about 'Geta?"

Shin took Goku's confusion as something more sinister and started spilling, "Ok, ok, we where hired to look for a saiyan boy, his last known location was in this sector!"

"Ah, now that sounds really interesting Shin. Who hired you. Maybe I'll let you go without singed fur this time."

"We don't know anything about him, we just get the money!" Kin replied hurriedly.

Vegeta formed a small ki ball on his finger and pointed it at them. "We have to tell him, he's crazy remember!" Shin screamed out to his brother.

"Ok, ok!" Vegeta didn't budge, and Kin replied, "his name is Dr Jhak, he's a collector and mad scientist. He collects people from dead or dieing races keeping them as his pets. He cloned a saiyan using a sample of your DNA, and some notes on a saiyan cloning experiment by some guy named Bardock. He picked it all up on the black-market!"

At the mention of his father's name, Goku looked shocked. "What's my father got to do with anything?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The ki ball got bigger.

Shin then started spilling, "he made a clone of himself! He altered the DNA to make the ultimate warrior, and sent it off into space! Your a clone ok!"

Goku fell silent and looked at his feet, his mind buzzing, and some things starting to fit into place now.

Vegeta almost dropped them in shock and looked at Goku dumbly, "did my father know about this?" He asked himself more than anything.

"He signed the order, and Kakarott was made with the childbearing gene. If the experiment was successful the two of you where supposed to mate, and was hidden into the lower classes to hide from suspicion."

Vegeta really did drop the two in shock this time, and they escaped into the ship and took off like a shot from the Earth, while Vegeta and Kakarott stared at each other not having a clue what to say to the other.

Goku finally spoke first, "em... looks like they got away."

"Got all I need from them anyway."

"Look Vegeta, maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about the clone thing just yet... I mean till I get it sank into my head."

"Yea, sure." Vegeta replied dumbstruck lost in his own thoughts. It would explain why he had always been extremely to the point of insanity, attracted to Kakarott. It was where most of his hostility towards the younger saiyan came from, and saiyan's choose their mates by smell. His father and Bardock where never too people to leave things to chance, so no doubt he was made to entice him so much through smell alone. He knew his father and Bardock had a thing going on at one stage, and suspected Kakarott to be related to him, but now he knew the truth he was free to pursue the younger saiyan without that niggling little notion, and he was in two minds to do it.

_It may seem strange and unlikely to the unknowing, but Shin and Kin was the leaders of a vast spy network and wasn't past getting their hands dirty. You couldn't go take a shit in someone else's garden without those two hearing about it, and the only thing that scares them are saiyans. Especially my father._


End file.
